


Among the Hidden

by SarcasmSpeaksVolumes



Category: Born at Midnight, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasmSpeaksVolumes/pseuds/SarcasmSpeaksVolumes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hetalia World Academy is a school for the gifted right? Then what the hell were the two normal Beilschmidt brothers doing there? The boys learn that everything is not truly what it seems in this world and that 'gifted' can be interpreted in several different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> HALLO!  
> So this idea came to me in the shower (which is how all of my amazing/insane ideas start) and I decided to just go with it. Have fun reading my idiotic ideas!
> 
> P.S. I do not include translations to the random words that I use in this story. I only translate long sentences and the like, so go to Google translate if you don't get the other ones. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and the Born at Midnight series., nor do I make any profit from writing this story. Any of the songs in this story that are used are not mine.. unless I say otherwise :D

_The love that we build will be endless._

_Though we may struggle we. Will. Not FAIL!_

Gilbert bobbed his head as We Came As Romans screamed through his ear buds. He loved plane rides for the sole fact that he could sit and be lazy for no reason. Not that he didn't do that anyway, but this was more justifiable. Their companion had been sleeping for a while now and as the plane neared the airport he wondered at the best way to wake him up. His younger brother Ludwig finally took his nose out of his book and eyed him from the other side of the boy.

"Don't do anything stupid to Jael, _bruder_ ," the blond warned. "He'll go on a rampage," the older boy rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the younger. He looked at their friend's peaceful face and broke out into an impish grin.

Jael was half Portuguese, half French, and all temperamental. He had short brunette colored hair and bangs that he constantly shook out of his light hazel eyes. His olive skin tone was the exact opposite of Gilbert's, who was horribly pale all of the time due to him being albino.

"Calm down, Ludds," he chided. "He needs to wake up, _ja_? We're almost there," his words sent Ludwig to excitedly look out of the window to the land below.

Time to get to work. Pausing the song, he selected a new one and put his iPod up to maximum volume. He slipped an ear bud into his friend's ear, taking care that he didn't wake him and then played the song.

_THIS ISN'T OVER BABY, DON'T BELIEVE A WORD THEY SAID!!!_

Jael screeched so loud that a flight attendant hurried over to their seats.

"Is everything alright here, boys?" she asked cautiously. Gilbert was causing disruptions the whole plane ride. She didn't want him disturbing other passengers.

Jael took in a deep breath through his nose, his hazel eyes settling into a glare over at Gilbert. "I'm sorry ma'am, my friend here is a bit of an idiot," he drawled, much to the woman's surprise. He spoke like an adult though he wasn't any older than seventeen. "It won't happen again," he added, his eyes still boring holes into the back of Gilbert's snickering head.

"I hope not," she said for good measure and went back to the front of the plane.

"You _idiota_!" "You should have seen your face!" "I warned you didn't I?" all three boys whisper/yelled at each other at the same time. Then Gilbert promptly burst into a giggling fit.

Jael took this time to smack him repeatedly on the head for being a 'snot nosed brat' and 'why couldn't he just wake people up like a normal person?' Ludwig was back into his book, though there was a smile on his lips from his older brother being thoroughly rebuked.

The Beilschmidt brothers and their childhood friend Jael 'JD' Keirsten were in for the best and worst thing that was ever going to happen to them; boarding school. They'd each been accepted to Hetalia World Academy, a very prestigious, very _expensive_ high school in Andover, Massachusetts. Ludwig still has trouble figuring out what his grandfather  had to do to get him in. He understood Gilbert's enrollment. Despite all of his joking, he was a passionate runner. He'd led Berlin Preparatory School's cross-country team to countless victories since his Freshman year, not to mention his track medals. He was also pretty good with animals. Of all the pets the Beilschmidts had, Gilbert was usually the one who could work with them the best.

Jael, on the other hand, was a complete thespian. He lived, breathed, and drank acting every day of his life. He'd been a lead in most of his middle school musicals and had just snagged the role of Romeo in Berlin Prep's play last year before he got accepted to Hetalia.

Ludwig was the odd one out. He didn't had any special talent that he could think of. Sure, he'd been soccer crazy since he could walk, and had been told that he was a pretty good student. He didn't really think that counted, though. There must have been something else that got him in, he just couldn't figure out what.

"... and you'll be kicked out if you cause trouble like you do back home," Jael was saying. Ludwig quickly tuned back into his and Gilbert's conversation.

"Calm down JD," Gilbert chuckled.  "I'm not going to get kicked out for a couple of pranks. Don't worry, I'll include you in some of them too," he had his famous -more like infamous- Gilbert look in his eyes. Ludwig was sure that he wasn't going to pull just a few pranks.

Jael rolled his eyes. "Oh no you don't.  I'm not getting into one of your schemes again," he pouted slightly. "I still can't get this freaking dye out of my hair," he said dejectedly, tugging at his brunette bangs. His hair used to be dirty blond... before Gilbert came around and messed with it. He actually did a good job, you couldn't even tell that he used to be a blond.

"Hey! You've got to admit that it's a lot easier to manage now," Gilbert said defensively, ruffling his pouting friend's hair. Jael was able to put his hair in a pony tail before he asked Gilbert to 'fix it' for him. Jael just rolled his eyes and gave Gilbert's head another good back hand.

 _*ding*_ " _We've just landed in Logan airport. Passengers are now allowed to leave. Thank you for flying International Airlines,_ "

Gilbert bolted out of his seat and down the isle. Jael and Ludwig shared a look and went to grab their carry-on bags. Gilbert's excitement really had no limits.

* * *

They finally found Gilbert at the baggage claim, already carrying their bags. He had a small cage next to him and was speaking to the animal inside of it before they approached.

"C'mon guys, let's go already! Gilbird is all cooped up in here and wants to get out," he exclaimed, fidgeting in place. Ludwig pulled out the letter he'd gotten from the Hetalia Board of Directors and scanned it.

"It says here that they'll have someone to take us to the school in the lobby," he grabbed his black suitcase from Gilbert and started rolling after Jael, who'd been walking as they talked.

"I can't believe they let you bring your parrot to school with you," Jael said shaking his head.

"Gilbird is a _chick_ , JD. Don't insult him by calling him the p-word," Gilbert corrected him. Gilbird seemed to chirp in agreement in his carrying cage. Ludwig rolled his eyes. His brother and that chicken were attached at the hip. _More like attached at the head,_ he chuckled. Gilbird's favorite place to be was in his brother's hair. They'd been practically inseparable since Gilbert found the nearly dying chick on the side of the road when they were younger. Gilbert was attached to all of his animals.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way, each in their own thoughts until hey came upon large revolving doors and huge groups of people.

"Well, how the hell are we supposed to know who they sent for us?" Gilbert asked, jumping up and down to see if he'd see someone familiar. He found a row of chairs near the door so he could see over the crowd of people, ignoring Ludwig's protests that he could have just asked him to see over everyone. He was still bitter about Ludwig's 6' growth spurt when he was still a measly 5' 9". He was not going to acknowledge his younger brother's height over his own, no way. Sure enough, just as he stood on top of the chair, a man lifted up a sign that said **_Beilschmidt and Keirsten._** Gilbert let out a huge grin. It was just like in the movies.

He hopped off of the chair and raced back to his friend and brother. "I saw a -" he stopped once he saw a man who looked to be in his early thirties talking to them already.

" _Sim,_ we noticed," Jael said, smirking at Gilbert's pouring face. He wanted to be the one to get the person they were meeting with.

"Two Juniors and a Freshman right?" the man asked, reading off of a few papers he had in his hand. Jael nodded at his question.

"I'm Jael Keristen and this is Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt," he said, gesturing to each boy. He was speaking in that 'Adult Voice' again. Gilbert and Ludwig were used to it, but it took most people by surprise. The man didn't seem to be phased as he went to grab their luggage and Jael almost stopped him.

"We can carry our own bags, sir," Jael said to him.

"It's no problem, kid," he replied, smiling at them and taking tthe bags anyway. "And just call me Harold. 'Sir' makes me sound like an old man," the boys nodded at Harold and followed him out to his car.

Harold was a very tall man, even taller than Ludwig. His brown hair was buzz cut and he had two earrings on one of his ears. All and all, he seemed like a nice guy. Ludwig and Gilbert were about to pile into his car before he gestured for them to stop.

"Hold on boys, I still have two more of you to pick up before we head back to campus," he said. "I can't leave you alone," he explained when presented with Gilbert's defiant look. He snorted and trudged back out. This time, he payed more attention to his surroundings. The lobby was chalk full of people waiting for rides or others. He was content to pull his ear buds out and people watch.

After a half hour of sitting there, Ludwig started another book, Jael made a list of all the plays he was going to see while here, and Gilbert went through his whole Screamo playlist and was starting up on his Dubstep one. The other kids still weren't there.

"You know what I think?" Gilbert asked aloud. By this time, most of the people had left so he let Gilbird out of his cage. The bird had perched himself on Gilbert's head and couldn't have looked anymore content. Harold raised an eyebrow at him and the bird. Gilbird chirped indignantly as if challenging him to tell Gilbert to put him away.

"What do you think, Gilbert?" he asked, ignoring Gilbird.

"Please don't encourage him, Mr. Harold," Jael said without looking up from his notebook. "You'll regret it afterwards. I always do," this comment caused a crumpled wad of napkins to come cruising Jael's way. He looked up right before it hit him in the face. He let out a dry 'ow' before jotting something else down.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop throwing things at Jael?" Harold sighed at Gilbert who was laughing maniacally. "And just call me Harold, Jael. I'm totally fine with it,"

"That's how he is, Harold," Ludwig said, giving him a small smile. "You get used to it,"

"As I was saying!" Gilbert said loudly so all attention was back on him. "I think that these Vargas guys aren't coming and we should go before my stomach eats itself," Jael rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt that your stomach will eat itself," Jael chided. He got hit with another wad of napkins. This time, he went into action and began to chase Gilbert around the lobby, shouting profanities at him in mixed Portuguese and French. Gilbert gave a loud whoop while running from him, Gilbird holding on to his silvery hair for dear life.

 Ludwig mentally cursed his brother and friend before he got up and stretched. And _they_ were supposed to be older than him?

"I'm going to the bathroom," he said to Harold, who didn't reply as he was yelling for the boys to 'act their age'. _What do you think I've been telling them since I can remember?_ Ludwig thought as he headed to the bathroom. _Those two will never -_ he stopped mid-thought when he walked into the bathroom and heard something that sounded like someone crying.

"Hello?" he asked, walking cautiously further into the bathroom. "Are you alright?" this made the crying go almost silent before hysterically picking up again. Ludwig wasn't really an emotional guy, but he thought that someone might be hurt. He approached the stall that it was coming from and knocked.

"Is everything okay in there?" he asked, silently hoping that the boy was fine and he could go about his business. Come to think of it, the person sounded kind of like a girl.

" _Mi arrendo spaventoso uomo tedesco signor. Per favore, non farmi del male!_ " (I surrender scary Mr.German man. Please don't hurt me!) the boy spoke in rapid Italian, but Ludwig was able to pick out _German_ and _scary_ from his words.

"Hey, it's okay," he said gently to the bathroom stall, "Maybe I can help you," he kept his voice calm, like when he was talking to his dogs so he wouldn't scare them away. He wasn't really good with people, so he spoke to them like he would to his animals.

The bathroom stall creaked open and a big tear filled brown eye looked him up and down. It immediately slammed shut again.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said. The stall opened all the way this time and Ludwig's breath hitched. Standing there was the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. He had red-ish brown hair with a little stray curl sticking up from his head. His brown eyes looked terribly sad and tears were running down his cheeks. His lips quivered in a slightly feminine way, and his arms were hugged around his lithe body.

It Ludwig bit his lip and took a few seconds to get his mind straight from the adorable boy in front of him. "I-i'm Ludwig. W-what's your name?" he sputtered after the awkward pause.

"Vee~" the boy sniffed, "I'm Feliciano Vargas. I'm supposed to be going to school but I got lost and I can't find my _fratello_ and our guide and -"

"Wait, _you're_ Feliciano Vargas?" Ludwig interrupted his rambling to confirm what he was hearing. This was one of the kids Harold was looking for.

" _Sì_ and you probably think I'm really stupid for doing that because _Nonno_ always tells me not to get lost and -"

"We've been waiting for you for a while now," Ludwig said, cutting him off again. He had a strange feeling that he would have to do that a lot and it was giving him the starting of a migraine. The hairs on the back of his neck were sticking up and each breath he took felt like he was taking a lung full of static. What was going on?

The little Italian's eyes lit up and he smiled. "You have?" he exclaimed, emerging from the stall. Ludwig couldn't help but find this boy cute, his smile caused him to blush. "I can't believe my luck!" he approached Ludwig and gave him a hug. Just as he touched him the electricity in his lungs seemed to crackle and all of the sinks started spurting water out of them at once.

" _Was zar Hölle_?" Ludwig exclaimed as Feliciano burrowed his head into his chest. For some reason, the boy's crying made his heart ache. A warm feeling filled his stomach when he thought of stopping the the things that were making Feliciano cry and he acted without thinking. Closing the hand that wasn't holding the Italian he whispered 'stop' under his breath. The electric feeling returned again and almost at once, all the taps closed. He looked at his hand and Feliciano who finally lifted his face from his chest with awed eyes.

_What have I done?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be updated that much. I only started it because I'm stuck with Wrong? Right? But I'll try to give you all a mix of both!


End file.
